


Hope in the Air

by garrideb



Category: Pretty Deadly (Comics)
Genre: Death, Fanvids, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, POV Female Character, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrideb/pseuds/garrideb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The paths of young Sissy and Deathface Ginny are destined to cross. </p><p>This fanvid was first premiered at the WisCon39 Vid Party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope in the Air

View on [tumblr](http://almondmocha.tumblr.com/post/119827410573/this-is-a-fanvid-for-the-comic-book-pretty-deadly) \-- [DreamWidth](http://garrideb.dreamwidth.org/48887.html) \-- [LiveJournal](http://garrideb.livejournal.com/51092.html)

Download [.mov file (125.65MB)](https://www.sendspace.com/file/l186rj)  
Download [.m4v file (30.36MB)](https://www.sendspace.com/file/qpdinc)  
Download [.srt subtitle file](https://www.sendspace.com/file/080tva)  
Please let me know if you need a different file size or format!

Subtitles also available on YouTube:  


Vimeo password is _deadly_  



End file.
